Danno's Gal
by Dr Moustachio Girl
Summary: When Girl!McGarrett's father was murdered by Victor Hesse, she seeks answers. But when a blonde Det. from New Jersey knocks down her door - can it be love at first sight or hate? Join Stevani, Danno and the gang in this remake of Pilot! *On HOLD*
1. Chapter 1

**_Remember, this is an introduction chapter that follows the storyline to a tee. After this though it will change. Also, PLEASE remember Steve is a GIRL called Stevani Jane McGarrett. Now on with the disclaimer.

_**

**_I, unfortunately, do not own Hawaii 5-O or Danno :'( but I own my AU version of Steve._**

* * *

>Pohang, South Korea.<p><p>

* * *

><p>We started to transfer the prisoner, Anton Hesse, across Pohang in the convoy when Hesse started to talk as if we were best friends.<p>

"You know what's funny McGarrett, you don't look Hawaiian." He said in his slightly Irish accent that sent unpleasant shivers down my spine.

"You're going to tell us everything." I demanded. Hesse seemed to ignore my comment and carried on speaking like he had never been interrupted.

"But you were born there, weren't 'cha?"

"The terrorist cell you and Victor helped arm, all your associates. Everyone you've ever sold weapons to." I ignored his question.

"Been chasin' my brother and me around the world for five years, like a little **bitch** looking for a bone. You don't think we do our homwork on YOU?" Anton sneered as my mobile began to ring. I took it out of a pocket and looked at the called ID, _Dad (Mobile)_

"You should get that," He began his Irish accent making me shudder with disgust. "You don't talk with your father nearly enough." My head snapped to his and I glared at the cocky-assed man sitting across from me.

Still glaring menacingly at him, I pressed the cool phone to my warm ear and answered.

"Dad."

"Hey sweetie." His breathing sounded slightly irratic.

"Are you alright Dad?" I asked eying up Anton across from me.

"Who are these people Stevie?" He breathed, making my own breathing still.

"Now I know where you get it from." A new voice echoed into the phone with the tell tale Irish accent lining their words. "You've got a hell of a tough old man here _Stevani_."

Hooking the phone against my chin and shoulder I looked off to my left to give a note to my friend, telling him of the situation. Our demands continued for a few more minutes until I heard a breathy voice on the other end.

"Listen to me, sweetie." Dad sounded as if he was about to cry. Trying to keep my head I kept the conversation going.

"Dad? I"m going to get you out of there, all right? Don't worry about it." I calmly cooed to him over the phone as Anton kept sending me smug glances.

"I'm sorry that I lied to you, Stevie." My dad whispered down the phone to me.

"Wha ? - Lied to me about what, dad? What are you talking about?" I asked, getting worried.

"I love you sweetie. I didn't say it enough. Whatever these people want, Stevie, don't give it to them! DON'T YOU GIVE IT TO THEM!" He shouted as I heard a blow being delivered down the line. Victor shouted into my ear over the crackling phone.

"YOUR FATHER FIR MY BROTHER! ENOUGH WITH THE GAMES MCGARRETT!" He screamed into my ear.

"I swear to God, Victor, that if you even touch my father I will hunt you down like the dog you are and kill you with my own hands!" I threatened Victor with a voice full of malice.

"Hey," a voice said. Looking up I saw a sneering Anton, "Boom." Frowning, I looked around in time to see the convoy in front of us being blown apart by a missile.

Many brave men and women stormed out to shoot at the helicopter doing the damage, but all - including the vehicle behind us - were destroyed. I stood up, grabbed my Sig and fired at the men repelling down the wires. Shooting one dead, I grabbed Hesse's shirt and pushed him towards the roof hatch.

He rolled to the side as I clambered outside with him, shooting at the helicopter and jumping off the car - pushing Hesse with me. When we landed (fell) on the ground I somehow managed to drag Anton around the convoy for protection.

He made a run for a fallen officer and pulled out their gun.

"No! No! Put it down!" I shouted over the noise. Seeing him reach for the trigger I pulled mine faster and shot him dead on the spot.

"SHIT!" I not so lady-likely exclaimed while checking his dead pulse (what an oxymoron that was). Suddenly, my phone started ringing again so I answered much eagerly than last time.

"Put Anton on the phone... My brother's dead, isn't he?" Victor demanded as I paced worridley around the small area around me.

"Victor, listen." I tries to reason with him but he wasn't hearing it.

"ISN'T HE?... Then so's your father." He proclaimed calmly while I heard him pull the trigger.

"NO!"

* * *

>Right, sorry to leave you hanging there! This follows the script for the time being, but the next chapter onwards will be slightly edited. <strong>NO<strong> Kono/Danny. She's now more of a SuferGuy boyfriend. I will use a trainee for Kono's place in the smuggle part and work around the fact I have to make Danno hit Steve.

Any suggestions how I'm gonna do that please? xxx 


	2. Author's Note

**Authors note;

Sorry. I can't update this story until YT releases Pilot so I can watch it on my iPad and iPod! Sorry readers! The second they let me I will update it! Sorry!

Dr Mustachio Girl xxxx 

**


End file.
